clawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roller Husser
Roller Husser is an antagonistic character in Season One of [[Claws|''Claws]], protrayed by Jack Kesy. He is Desna's boyfriend whom brings her into the operations of his family's clinic business. Appearance TBA Personality TBA Biography Season One Tirana Roller walks into a busy salon, greeting everyone in the room as he continued to the back office. After being joined with Desna, the two engage in sex; they converse on making another transfer of funds and Desna desiring a $20 thousand bonus for a new salon. Roller, then, begins to pull Desna's hand around his neck and asks for her to squeeze. Eventually, he climaxes and collapses to the floor. Before leaving, he tells her that he would look into her bonus. Glancing over, he sees Polly has returned to the salon, asking her how she was before leaving. Nightfall, he converses with Uncle Daddy in the backroom of She She's. Watching as he snorts cocaine, gulp sour shirmps, and torturing the caterer, Roller asks Uncle Daddy about Desna's bonus, only being told that she would be given was she is promised. Uncle Daddy continues on to congratulate Roller on his contributions and successes for the Dixie Mafia's sells and profits for the year, gifting him with a new house. In a speech, he joins the stage alongside his brother Bryce and Uncle Daddy to celebrate the approaching New Year. A countdown later, they cheer on and continue to party, Roller seen dirty dancing next to Virginia. He and Desna stop by a nearby food shop and relax on a table. Desna expresses disappointment on her $3 thousand bonus. Though he constant rebuffs that he will take care of it, she does not believe him, also rejecting his sexual advances. Eventually, Roller gets irritating, telling Desna that the talk over her bonus is ruinning his night. Continuing his sexual advances, Desna tells him that she has to head home, adding that she promised she would be home by then. As she departs, Roller tells her, "Happy New Year," given the response, "we shall see." The next day, he texts Desna to trim his pubic hairs at his new address. When Desna arrives, he is seen working out, lifting weights to rap music played on a nearby radio. The music cut off, Roller turns to Desna and greets her to his new place. Desna compliments that the place is nice, but quickly, she projects back to the conversation about her bonus. Once more, Roller continues to say that he would take care of it, given he now owns a portion of the operations. She tells him that a promise was made; Roller denies it, adding that she should express more graditude for what he has done for her. Now silent, Roller tries to lighten the mood as he strips from his swim trunks. That night, he engages in intercourse with his new mistress. Unaware, Desna stands outside the glass windows, staring as the two enjoy their time in the room before leaving the property. Another day, he calls Desna to inform her that Vrigina might come into the salon. Roller also informs her that Polly has to be removed from the picture, as her ankle monitor bracelet would be bad for business. When Desna asks where that infromation came from, he replies that "a little bird" told him; he continues that Desna should make peace with Virginia. After the events that transpired between Virgina and the girls, Roller allowed Virginia to stay with him. However, when Desna attends to another arranged appointment, Roller begins to choke Virginia admist intercourse. Virginia's cries alert Desna, whom watches one last time before alerting them of her presence. Roller quickly separates and redresses with the swim trunks nearby. With Virginia gone, Roller tries to become affectionate with Desna; rejected, he tells her to get the threads before leaping into the pool. Relaxed on one side of the pool, he rests his head in Desna's thighs as she begins to thread his eyebrows. They converse on the removal of Polly and how Desna went to Uncle Daddy about her bonus. Desna, then, asks if Roller enjoys his time inside the new house. Roller makes another sexual advance, answered with another thread of skin and a knock into the pool. Desna attempts to choke and drown Roller in his pool, soon feeling remorseful as she stared down into the water. He surprises her with a jab before leaping out and punching her. Before he could jab some more, a gunshot rings out, landing in his head as it projects him into the pool and bleed out. Funerary ... Quicksand ... Fallout ... Batsh*t ... Memorable Quotes ''"Squeeze my neck, baby." --Roller, to his sexual partner. Trivia TBA References TBA Gallery TBA Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male